Under The Covers
by Chigirl
Summary: A Bankotsu and Sango tragedy.


Under The Covers

Inspired by Staind Canvas's Under The Covers

oOo

Why was I doing this to myself? Hadn't I been punished enough? She was just some chick, after all. We all know that skirts are a dime a dozen. Right? Well, if that's was true then why am I here? Standing out in the rain, when anyone with half a brain would be seeking shelter. Truth was, I couldn't use phone at my apartment, and with no cell that left only one other option.

I always hated pay phones. No matter where you went they all smelled like piss. But tonight, it was a nessecary evil. Putting a couple of coins in the slot, I dailed the number and wiped the reciever off before putting it my ear. Never can tell you know. Fighting off a chill that had nothing to do with the weather, I waited as the phone rang. Hopefully, if the gods where kind, I'd be allowed some rest tonight. With a curse, I went to hang up just as I heard a voice on the other end.

"Hello? Hellooo?" Recognizing it immediately, I smiled a little. The cold feeling instantly replaced by warmth. Swallowing a few times, I hoped my voice wouldn't crack, due to my level of nevousness.

"Hey baby." Good, it was steady. I tried to sound confident. Confidence is what I was famed for. There was a gasp on he other line. A few seconds passed, but it seemed like an eternity to me. She usually never let it go this far. It gave me hope. And gods knew I was running low. Trying to get a flow going, I continued.

"I just wanted to hear about your day." Six months ago, I would have been too annoyed and bored to death, to hear even the tiniest detail. She didn't say anything, it made me anxious. A few seconds passed and I heard her take a deep breath. Surprised I could hear anything over the beatin of my own heart.

"Look, I already told you-" Her tone was annoyed. Was I really bothering to her that much?

"Come on. I don't wanna talk about us, I just wanna hear about your day." I was practically begging. Practically would turn to actually if need be. She swallowed then took a steady breath. Maybe, just maybe I thought. With a resolved tone, she spoke.

"I told you not to call me anymore-"

"SANGO WAIT A MINUTE, WOULD YA" I knew how desparate I sounded. She continued to speak, ignoring me.

"Now for the last time, good bye!" The line clicked.

"Sango, SANGO! FUCK!" I didn't stop at ripping the cord from the unit. Or at yanking the entire thing out the wall. I punched the glass until it began to crack. Only when the phone booth was completely destroyed from the inside out, did I rest. You see, I have a nasty little habit of blacking out when I get too upset. If I was famed for my confidence, I was infamous for my temper. She'd always said that my temper scared her.

I ran my bloodied hands through my bangs. Sinking to my knees, I observed my handi- work. Why did things have to be this way? For me to lose control like some mindless beast? It's no wonder she'd left. If wasn't for my lack of control, we'd still be together. In one night, I'd manage to fuck up the best thing that could ever happen to someone like me.

Thinking back. It was something so simple that spark our relationship. A pencil. This all started over a number two pencil.

oOo

It was two and half blocks that allowed me and my friends to attend Shikon High. We where just barely in district. Lucky for us. The other neighborhood schools were over run with, gangs and drugs. My brothers and I would have fit in perfectly among the other misfits. Fate being the nosey bitch she is, decided to give us a better opportunity. A chance at a better life through a top rate education. A opportunity that I never wanted.

I'd wasted most of my time, skipping school, getting into fights, drinking or smoking weed behind the school. I couldn't even tell you what most of my classes were, I was barely passing by the skin of my teeth if at all. Everything was going fine in my pathetic little world, until my friends and I got caught drinking on school grounds junior year. The teacher could have reported us. Automatic expulsion. But for some strange reason he didn't. We'd never know why. He did however send us to class. I didn't know which was worse. Getting kicked out, or staying in school on a sunny day. Walking into the student filled room, I ignored the teacher's shocked stare along with everyone elses as I took the sit that was assigned to me.

As the instructor droned on, I closed my eyes to clear away the haziness. Trust Renkotsu to buy the strongest shit imaginable. It was almost undrinkable. My eyes snapped open when a soft voice reached my ears.

"Excuse me, hey. Do you have a pencil I can borrow." The girl whispered.

It took a moment realize that she was talking to me, then another to digest what she'd said. I couldn't believe she was actually talking to me! Sango was one of the hottest girls in school. Way outta my leauge.

"Huh?" It was the most intelligent response I could come up with. My mouth felt dry and my tongue was like sand paper. As a peered back at her, taking in every little detail, from the way the sun light danced in her hair, and the cute little way her forhead creased in irration, I realized that she hadn't received an answer.

"I-"

"Forget it." With a roll of those perfect mahagony eyes, she turned around clearly annoyed. The look she wore said it all. 'Dumb stoner!' Yes, I had develop quite a reputation for myself. I never came to class, or cared about anything other than getting high. So why would I be prepared. Right?

Looking to my left, I this lame, listening intently to everything the teacher was saying. Reaching over, I snatched a pencil. He shot his gaze to me, and I returned it with a threatening glare. It shut him right up. It was also one of the best fighters in the school. It was also rumored that I was the leader of a large gang. Now that was a lie. Me and friends really didn't like large crowds truth be told.

Tapping her shoulder, I licked my lips quickly. She was so pretty. When her attention turned to me again, her expression was slightly irritated. When I held the pencil up, her face softened a bit.

"I-I found one. You kn-know, you can have it-if you want!" I was really stuttering? I couldn't fucking believe it. If my guys were here I'd be clowned. Her smile was just as gentle and sweet as she was. I'd always had a crush on Sango. Since I'd saw her in the cafeteria sosphmore year. Eating lunch with her goody-goody friends. Kissing her perfect, preppy boyfriend. How many times had I wished I was him. Too many to count. He was smart, and rich, and to make the matter worse had the girl of my dreams.

"Thanks, Bankotsu." Sango whispered in gratitude. I couldn't believe she knew my name. It made my heart leap. It felt elated suddenly, that is until the teacher walked over and slammed his ruler down on her desk.

"Sango, it's bad enough that you were late! But I will not tolerate idle conversing in my class. Especially during a lesson!" I wanted to laugh in his sweaty, chubby face. The teacher was balding in random sections, the only exceptions being his nose and ears. He had hair to spare there. He'd made a habit of saying the later generations were a waste of air. He absolutly hated teenagers, so why, oh why was he a teacher?

"Sir I-" She tried to defend herself.

"No excuses! Dentention! After school!" Sango gasped just as the bell rang. I would have defended her but the little bastard walked away and class was over. I watched as she angrily gathered her things and headed for the detention hall.

Being no stranger to after school punishment, I walked through the doors with confidence. True I didn't have detention, but I was here so much I doubted the teacher would notice. I sat right beside her causing her to jump a little.

"Hey, thought I'd join you. Since it was sorta my fault and all."

"Thats sweet but you didn't have to do that. I should have been prepared for class." Sango gave me a grateful look. What was it about this chick? So hot!

"Yeah but still, he was being a dick!"

"Yeah he was!" We both laughed a little at that. We made small talk for a little while before I decided to get a little personal.

"Sooo, where your super star boyfriend?" The guy always had a trail of gruppies behind him. Surprised she wasn't fed up with it yet.

"We broke up." She said nonchalantly with a causual shrug of her exposed shoulders. Thank the gods for halter tops!

"Really?" I asked as a wide grin split my face. Was it my lucky day or what?

"Really!" She said returning my smile tucking a stray hair behind her ear. Damn that was cute too. "I don't think I like the way your smiling at me" she said jokingly. I just smiled harder and silently vowed to make her mine. I walked her home that evening, and we'd been inseparable since. That was six years ago.

oOo

This is a two part San/Ban thats been on my laptop forever. Decided to get it out, tell me whatcha think!

Chigirl


End file.
